


紫布紫】控制狂pwp

by ShortDream



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Jessica Jones (TV), Secret Smile (TV)
Genre: M/M, 互攻, 水仙拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortDream/pseuds/ShortDream
Summary: cp：紫人（杰西卡·琼斯）/布兰登（神秘微笑）【前后无差，互攻！！！！！】*没情节，只是想请两位“语言控制”大师battle一下（但其实没写到什么语言，控制欲偏多）*私设很多，强行同一时间线，俩人都在主剧情结束后逃脱惩罚了，然后相遇了*一篇又雷又病又短的垃圾文，只是想搞他俩而已





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的很垃圾车速很慢，又懒得写细致情节衔接前后关系，所以拆成上下两篇了（但也不长orz）  
第一篇是紫人/布兰登，第二篇是布兰登/紫人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *强迫、口交、自慰，大概就是这样，注意避雷

“瞧瞧你，一直靠这张嘴过活，还自以为很了不起，是不是？”kilgrave倒进墙角的扶手椅里，那老旧的木椅立刻发出吱嘎的声音，他解开了自己的西服外套扣子，“过来，你这张嘴决定你今天的命运。”  
男人咬牙切齿地踱过去，站定在kilgrave面前，而kilgrave则做了一个手势叫他跪下，并且紧紧捏住了他的下巴。  
“你知道你最让我讨厌的一点是什么吗？就是我不得不想象你顶着一张和我很像的脸到处诈骗，这可真的很让人觉得苦恼啊。”  
“不过，这也挺有意思的。”他松开手，靠在椅背上，大喇喇地伸展开自己的四肢，“你如果让我舒服了，我就放你走。”  
男人的身体不情不愿地开始动作，他凑到kilgrave的双腿间，正要抬手去解他的西裤，却被冰冷的声音制止。“用嘴，从现在起，你所有动作都只许用嘴。”  
他只好伏下身子，用牙咬住拉链把它拉开，又同样地拉下kilgrave的内裤，对方已经半勃起的阴茎展露在他面前。  
“要小心点，如果让我觉得不满意，你就扒下自己的脸皮扔到马桶里吧。”  
他只好低下头，把那东西含进嘴里，用舌头在顶端舔舐着，虽然并没有他想象中那么令人难以接受，但有一件事他很确定，那就是他几百辈子也不想给男人口交，可这个穿紫西装男人的话让他不得不听，甚至会让他觉得，那些念头就是从他自己的脑子里产生的。Brendan心里仍然在狂怒，可是他的嘴仍然乖顺地吞吐着这个男人的阴茎，亲吻和吮吸他的龟头，直到它完全勃起了。他有些犹豫要不要继续做下去，说实话他当然不想，让这玩意儿直接捅进他身体里都比叫他继续口要好上许多，但这紫西装似乎是不打算放过他了。  
“我没叫你停就不准停，继续做，做到我高兴为止。”kilgrave把右手插进Brendan的褐色头发里，顺着他嘴动的频率，捋着他的头发。  
“认真点。”  
Brendan心里哀嚎一声，毕竟从他能理解的“认真”里，接下来要做的事情绝不会是他喜欢的。他的脑袋不受控制地埋下去，把kilgrave的阴茎整个含住，他能感受到它顶住了自己的喉咙，这让他下意识地想要干呕，但又奇怪地自我抑制着这种感觉；他的鼻尖差不多戳在kilgrave的小腹上，那附近的阴毛蹭着他的脸，提醒着他他正在做什么样的事情。  
kilgrave倒是很享受，他挺了挺腰，右手从Brendan额前落下的几缕碎发间穿过，抓住了他头顶的头发，然后狠狠地把Brendan的头拽了起来，使他的身体向后弯曲着；但由于之前他已经发出的命令，Brendan的身体未动，头却不断挣扎着要凑到kilgrave的下身那儿去，他张着嘴，却只能不停发出一些沉重的鼻音。kilgrave歪着头，看着Brendan这个模样，挑着半边眉毛，忍不住笑出了声，像看到了什么新奇玩具的孩子。“真可惜你自己看不到你现在什么样子——像条狗一样，一条听话的狗，是不是？乖Bren……”他放开了他的头发，Brendan立刻又趴回到他腿上，继续着之前的动作，他的嘴已经有些酸痛了，可是他根本停不下来，只能变换着角度去舔弄那个占满他口腔的东西，那玩意儿紧紧压着他的舌头，让他感觉非常难受；而kilgrave已经舒服地绷起身子，Brendan温温热热的舌头不自觉地弹动，带着点欲拒还迎的不明意味，使他感觉十分受用，他又把手伸进Brendan的头发里，按着他的头，操到他的咽喉深处，最后射在了那里面。  
kilgrave放开了Brendan，自己在扶手椅里坐直，整理好衣服，恍若无事般站起身，居高临下地看着跪坐在一旁、仍然在剧烈咳嗽着的家伙，他叫他不许动来着，他可真听话；或许他真的可以考虑一下，给他戴上项圈养在院子里，每天早上听他叫唤几声，再赏他根骨头。或者是他的阴茎。  
“现在你应该知道了，不是什么人都能随便招惹。”他把脚抵在Brendan的裆部，用牛津皮鞋的鞋尖揉弄和挑逗着Brendan的性器，他看着这张酷似过去的自己的脸，却没有产生什么多余的共情效果，他只想看这个自大的男人被他控制而已，“听话的宠物都会有奖励，你是不是也想要你的奖励了？”  
Brendan没有回答，当然，他也没力气回答，他刚才差点被呛死，现在还在大口的喘息着，可是他的嗓子却发出一些呜咽的杂音，听起来像是急不可耐，想要被施以任何形式的对待，哪怕和刚才一样。  
听到这些声音，kilgrave不由得挑起嘴角，向他的小宠物发出新的命令：“脱掉衣服，到床上去；我知道你会很多花样，你都迫不及待想要展示出来了，是不是？”  
他话音刚落，Brendan便哆哆嗦嗦地站起来，几乎用撕扯般的动作，三下五除二地把自己剥干净，然后艰难地爬上了床，爬到了柔软的被褥中间，他的手刚抚上自己硬挺的阴茎，就再次被kilgrave叫停了。  
kilgrave盯着他雪白丰满的臀瓣，沉默了一会儿，终于开口道：“不许碰那儿，用别的地方，做到高潮；做给我看。”  
Brendan心里骂了一串“操”，但他没办法，只好把手伸向后穴，他知道该怎么做，可是他从来没做过，更何况现在连润滑液也没有，还有一个变态男人盯着他，要看他自慰……他的手指在穴口打转，只试探性地向里滑入一点，kilgrave不耐烦地催他，他的食指便不听话地整根插了进去。Brendan整个人跪趴着陷在床垫里，他把头埋在另一只胳膊上，却被命令要抬起头，与此同时，他的中指也违抗了他的意愿，插进了他的后穴。他感受到穴道开始变得湿润，好吧，这至少让他不会受太多罪，但仍然会加重他的耻辱感。直到他的手指按压到了某一处凸起，那使他不由自主地仰起头，并且从嘴里发出了一些极力克制的呻吟。kilgrave显然也注意到了这一点，他走到床边坐下，在他的耳边，轻柔又冷漠地，让他不许隐藏那些快乐的声音。于是他只能像个饥渴的婊子似的，一边用手操着自己，一边在喘息之间高声浪叫。  
终于，他已经被快感折磨到崩溃的边缘时，他迷迷糊糊听见了kilgrave的脚步声。Brendan的大脑已经一片空白，但他的身体帮他识别出了kilgrave的最后一条命令，并且坚定地执行了它。  
穿紫色西装的男人在离开房间前说的最后一句话是：在我回来之前，不许射。


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事其实承接了上篇。
> 
> *下药、道具、暴力、乳环、dirty talk、强迫，哎就是什么都有点但什么都没写得特别过分（我真的好废），但还是注意避雷吧

Kilgrave还没意识到自己被“绑架”了。准确来说，他是根本没意识到自己现在刚从昏迷状态中恢复过来；在他记忆中的最后一段清醒时间里，他正在酒吧和一个穿紫红色超短裙的姑娘“聊天”，当然，那也只不过是半清醒状态。  
他是从睡梦里疼醒的。  
这股痛感平白无故地从他嗓子里冒出来，他张了张嘴，想叫佣人给他倒一杯温水来——这半梦半醒间的思索也没能让他明白自己的处境，但试图说话的动作倒是让他猛地睁开眼睛——操，太他妈疼了。他感觉自己的声带像是被人硬生生拽出来，摊在砧板上了，他每说一句话，就有把刀在那儿慢吞吞割开一道口子。即使Kilgrave自诩是最能忍受疼痛的人，现在他也忍不住要把眉毛拧成一团了。  
可更让他崩溃的是，他发现自己根本发不出声音。谁他妈跟他开这种恶劣的玩笑？  
如果他能冷静下来好好想想就该知道，会把他手脚绑住还给他下了哑药的人，一般都不会是为了开玩笑这么简单。这个人必定是认识他，或者是知道他的能力，还了解他平时的生活习惯。  
天，他在脑海里列了长长的一个名单，又把那些名字一个个划掉。得了吧，他可不觉得有谁能想出这么天才的办法，能在他出来玩的时候把他给绑了；更何况那名单上的绝大部分人根本都不知道他还活着。  
Kilgrave梗着脖子抬头，操，这墙纸这床头柜还有这灯……这地方他太熟悉了：这正是上次他被Brendan拐来的那一家酒店啊。他费力地滚动身体，把原本趴着的姿势翻成仰躺，这才感受到自己那两只手的存在——该死的，它们已经被紧紧捆在他身后不知道多久了，早就失去了知觉。Kilgrave想骂人，想让那下黑手绑架他的胆小鬼出来，但他一个字都说不了，只能开合嘴巴呼出一些并不存在的声音。至少衣服还在，他这么想着。  
他只好打算先坐起身来，想办法把手挣脱出来——开玩笑吗，再不解开他这双手就该废了——但这时Brendan突然推门走了进来，他手上拿着一个像是工具箱一样的东西；他看Kilgrave醒了，便饶有兴致地凑到床边坐下来，把那箱子随手放到床角。  
“我本来想用点别的法子叫醒你的，没想到你这么快就醒了。怎么样，睡得好吗，有没有梦见我？”Brendan脸上的肌肉虽然做出了笑的动作，可Kilgrave一点也不认为他在笑，尽管他们只见过几面，但他知道这男人装一往情深的本事有多高，简直配得上两座BAFTA最佳男演员，观众们还恨不得再颁给他一个国家电视奖。  
“我差点忘了，你说不出来话了，是不是？”他猛地站起身，在Kilgrave脸上抽了一巴掌，突如其来的力度使Kilgrave再次倒进床里。  
“我记得你上次说，我是‘靠嘴生活’的，是吗？现在让我们看看谁才是靠嘴生活的人吧。”Brendan打开箱子，从里面拿出了一把小刀，他俯下身，把那刀贴在原本不断挣扎的Kilgrave的脸上，这使Kilgrave立刻停止了动作。他把刀刃在Kilgrave的整张脸上挪来挪去，却没有真的划破皮肤，“说实话，我还真的挺想这么干的，把你的舌头割下来，拔掉你所有牙齿，再敲碎你的下巴，但你现在这样不是更可怜吗？明明所有器官都好端端在那儿，可就是说不了话，不仅没人听你命令，连个来救你的人都没有……你可怜得，让我都有点同情你了。你的奇怪能力确实很不错，可是你只能用自己的语言让别人听你的话，我却有办法让你自愿做我让你做的任何事。”  
Brendan突然抓住Kilgrave的肩膀，把他整个人翻过来，又很快地也上了床，用膝盖分开并压住了Kilgrave的大腿，然后从他西裤的中缝处，划开了一个口子。这一刀下去，连Kilgrave的内裤也没逃过被撕成两半的命运，好在他的屁股倒是幸免于难，却又被Brendan的手掌整个包住，不断地揉捏着。  
他整个人都压在Kilgrave身上，并且用嘴含住了他的耳垂，用暧昧的口气一字一顿地跟他说：“虽然到目前为止，你的表现没一样让我满意的，不过有一句话你说对了，我确实有很多花样，能跟你慢慢玩、好好玩，玩到我觉得无聊为止，那时我才会把你丢掉——知道吗，我才是那个喊停的人。”  
他又起身不知道去拿了什么，Kilgrave又扭动着身体想要起来，但还没等他成功，就被Brendan捞着腰摆成了跪趴的姿势，他的脸和肩膀充当了支撑物，而他的两条腿又被Brendan的腿抵住，他完完全全被限制在这个姿势里了。Kilgrave恼怒自己太过大意，他搬来这个偏僻小镇住了一段时间后就再也没考虑过保镖的问题，谁知道竟然能叫他碰上这么一个疯子。好吧，他完全忘了自己上次还“英雄般地”教训了这疯子一通，并且因为有几次在酒吧偶遇Brendan而对方立刻躲他远远的，他还觉得自己让一个满嘴谎话的小混蛋改邪归正了呢。  
还没等他回过神来，就已经感到Brendan一只手捏着他的一瓣屁股，另一只手拿着什么东西顶在他的后穴上。  
“说真的，选错对象的人是你。”他话音未落，Kilgrave便感觉那个没什么温度的玩意捅进了他的后穴，干涩得摩擦着里面的肉壁，直到整个都被塞了进去，把那甬道撑得满满的；他的眉毛都紧紧皱在一起，他本来就没有过这样的经历，加上身体难以抑制的紧绷着，就使这个过程更加痛苦了。Brendan却没有打算结束，他又用手指把那东西往深处推去，直到它蹭过某一点时使Kilgrave沉了沉腰。他听到Brendan在他身后发出一声怪笑，然后抽出手指。  
操，操他妈的Brendan。  
这时候Kilgrave才知道这混账往他屁股里塞了什么东西：一个跳蛋，一个尺寸不小、并且在Brendan操作下已经开始工作的跳蛋，一个该死的顶在他前列腺上的，跳蛋。  
他几乎已经顾不上自己无时无刻不在刺痛的咽喉，张开嘴大口喘息。他的阴茎已经有了勃起的迹象，但在紧身的西裤里勒得十分难受；Brendan从后边抱住他，用手隔着西裤去轻轻揉捏他的性器，却没有任何要帮他解开那拉链的意思。一波波快感冲击着他的大脑，他忍不住轻轻晃动着自己的腰，于是Brendan放开了他前边，转而朝他半露在外的臀瓣上狠狠抽了两巴掌。  
“你可真像条发情的小母狗。”他这么说着，却又趴回到Kilgrave身上，“好心地”解开了他的西裤，把他已经挺立的性器握在手里，上下撸动着，还用拇指在顶端的小孔附近摩挲。Kilgrave第一次感受到这样强烈的、前后夹击的快感，也忘了自己失去了发声的能力，只管张着嘴，吐出一声声静默的呻吟。他就快要高潮了，可是Brendan既是怀着报复的心情来找他，自然也要让他体会一遍他当时的癫狂和无助：他用手指按住了小孔，不许他轻易地射出来，另一只手却伸到下面，揉搓着Kilgrave的睾丸。  
操，这太过分了，他那天只是想给Brendan一个教训，反正他又不是什么好人。不过他也没力气想这回事了，他的身体已经不自觉地下坠，只是由于Brendan的怀抱才没有直接跌进床垫里，可是他的腿痉挛地厉害，他现在全部的念头，就是只要Brendan能放过他……  
Brendan总算松了手，他站起来，看着Kilgrave倒在枕头上，双眼已经有些失神，一股股白浊顺着茎身滴到他的衬衣和西裤上，他自己却丝毫未觉。Brendan把还没缓过来的Kilgrave放平，不紧不慢地解开他的西装外套、马甲和衬衫，微凉的空气与皮肤的突然接触引起了一丝战栗。那个含在Kilgrave后穴里的东西还在震动，再一次挑逗着他的勃起。Brendan看着他大面积裸露在外的光洁皮肤，从箱子里挑出来几个小玩意儿。他没等Kilgrave回过神来，便伏下身含住他一边的乳头，用牙齿轻轻咬住拉扯，又用舌头围着它打转，同时他又用手捏着另一边丰满的乳肉。由于两人的身体紧紧贴在一起，他能感受到Kilgrave的性器又硬挺起来；Brendan抬起头，把他刚才拿出来的东西放在Kilgrave的胸口，让他能看清自己接下来要做的事情。他捏起那个在灯光下闪闪发光的圆圈，带着满脸笑意特地在Kilgrave眼前晃了晃，然后毫不留情地把它穿过他那只湿漉漉的乳头。  
“嘶。”Kilgrave痛地倒吸一口气，恨不得立刻叫趴在他身上的这个混蛋自挖双眼自断手脚自绝于世，可是他嘴巴一张一合的动作配上被双手垫高的胸口，在Brendan看来只会增加乐趣。他解开自己的皮带和裤扣，把自己早已蓄势待发的性器抵在那个被撑得难以闭合的穴口处，他没有扯出埋在Kilgrave身体里的跳蛋，而是直接整根没入，把仍在撩拨着Kilgrave神经的跳蛋送到了更深处。  
Kilgrave难以抑制地昂起头，从鼻腔里发出了几声轻哼。听到他的反应，Brendan的手摸到他背后，把他手腕上那个复杂的绳结用小刀割开。他知道Kilgrave跑不了，因此他放心大胆地把Kilgrave的一条腿架在肩膀上，然后大力地抽插着，每一下都狠狠撞在那个脆弱的点上，还要在那处碾压一阵才离开。他看着身下那人颤抖的双肩，心里倒是有点遗憾不能听到他的声音，从之前还算友好的交流来看，这个人若不是言语间总有些傲慢，他的声音倒还算动听，只不过，是那种撩人的动听——“你这模样可真是活该被操啊。”他这样想，也这样说了，但没有任何回应。  
Brendan把手伸向他的胸脯，用两根手指去拨弄他的乳头，然后趁他不注意时，猛地拉扯那还沾着一点干涸血液的乳环；Kilgrave痛得想要惊叫，却没有发出声响，Brendan趁势咬住了他的嘴唇，并且加快了抽插的速度。  
Kilgrave的手不知道什么时候恢复了知觉，但他已经忘记自己该用它们做些什么了，它们随意地搭在Brendan胸口，看不出本意是想推开Brendan还是邀请他继续；他的另一条腿也拢住了Brendan，随着Brendan的动作而摆动。他又一次到达高潮，Brendan也掐紧了他的腰狠狠往里抽送；当那股热流终于喷涌在他身体里时，Kilgrave突然想，也许他需要的不非得是爱情，也许他只是缺少一个会和他产生交流的人。  
他浑身颤抖着，看Brendan朝他笑笑，却径自下床去了卫生间，只留他像滩死水一样躺在那儿，四肢毫无计划地陷在被褥里，而下一轮游戏即将开始。  
他想要深呼吸，却引发了一阵咳嗽，卫生间的水声没有停下，也没有打算帮帮他。  
“也许我想错了。”他咳嗽得更剧烈了，“等等……”  
在喉头那死亡般的血腥味中，Kilgrave感受到了他的声带重新发出振动，他能听见自己低哑粗糙如砂纸一般的声音。  
“噢，这可太他妈有意思了。”他换上了一副得意的笑。

—The End—


End file.
